


wish you were sober

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Party, drunk, kiss, light angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "you weren't sober."
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 38





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired while i was listening to conan gray's while you were sober. Enjoy.

The pop songs from mid 00's was blasting through the speaker, lightening up the mood in Momo's house. The lighting that was only supplied by a mirror ball made it even better. But Sana could not find the 'fun' that Momo's party promised. It's all too loud, and being in the crowd sucks, a lot.

Her gaze only followed the reason why she was here, Chaeyoung. The girl is younger than her by 3 years, and the way she convinced Sana to accompany her to the party made it a sin to turn her down.

Sana had been counting, Chaeyoung is probably on her fifth cup of beer now. Silently wishing that she wasn't going for her six, because a drunk Chaeyoung is a lot to handle. But her hope dissipated as she went to grab another cup.

Maybe she should get out of this boring party, all she could see is couples making out and drunk dancers. And being packed in a room with that many people sucked, she went to the door. She groaned when she found out the door was locked.

That only left her with one choice. To climb out the window, to get out of the place that reeked of alcohol.

She didn't bother telling Chaeyoung that she's leaving, but she was hoping that the younger girl was trailing behind her. But she could only hope. The short girl was so wasted.

She crawled out the window in her tight dress, it's a miracle that she made it out and now she's outside of Momo's house, sitting by the swimming pool. Maybe that's the reason Momo locked everyone in. The swimming pool was like a sacred place in the Hirai's.

She heard her nickname being called.

"Satang!" a tipsy Chaeyoung was crawling out of the same window she used before. The younger girl floundered her way towards Sana.

"Whai did you gou outttt." the younger spoke incoherently. But enough for Sana to understand.

"It's too loud inside, and reeked of alcohol."

"Oh come on,, I'm already at my 7th cup of beer, look at me I'm totally fine." Chaeyoung proudly remarked, flashing the empty cup that she just downed, but her body was stumbling that Sana had to hold her steady.

"You're drunk, Chaeng."

"What? No.. I don't get drunk easily. My alcohol tolerance is very high you know?" she said while giving the older one a proud smile.

"You're really drunk, Chaeng." this time she did not get a reply, but felt a hand cupping her right cheek.

"You know you're really pretty, right?" Chaeyoung muttered. Her thumbs stroking the plump lips of the older girl's, smudging the scarlet lipstick she was wearing.

"I hope you don't mind tasting the beer too." that was Chaeyoung's last remark before she scooted forward, closing the gap between them two. Chaeyoung was right, her lips tasted like beer with a hint of cherry which came from her lipstick. Chest pressed against each other, Sana eventually took the lead of the kiss.

A kiss by the swimming pool under the full moon, what a perfect first kiss. The only flaw in that kiss was, Chaeyoung was not sober.

They pulled away after a long kiss, Sana looking at the younger with loving eyes, before pulling her into a hug so tight that the younger has problem with breathing.

"Oh, the party's over." Sana said as she noticed the bunches of people walking out the door, mostly in a tipsy state. Sana couldn't thank the deity above enough for letting Chaeyoung distract her from the party. The kiss.

"Let's go home, Chaeng." she took the younger's hand and brought her to her car. Opening the door to the shotgun seat for the younger to enter and made her way to the driver's seat.

The drive home was filled with Chaeyoung's whine.

"I want more beer!"

"You had enough, shortie."

"No I didn't! Look, I'm still sober." the drunk girl falsely claimed.

_"How I wish you were." Sana thought._

Sana only drove her way to Chaeyoung's house, guiding the midget until they both stood in front of Chaeyoung's door.

"Does beer and cherry match?" again, Chaeyoung's drunk talk.

"I don't know." the taller replied.

"We'll find out this way." Chaeyoung said before circling her arms around Sana's waist, pulling their body close to each other as Chaeyoung's hungry lips latched on Sana's.

The kiss was visibly a drunken, rough kiss. Nonetheless, Sana enjoyed each tiny bits of it. She savoured the sensatiok of Chaeyoung's lips on hers. Capturing the faint cherry flavoured beer, registering the taste in her brain.

"You're beautiful." Chaeyoung said after pulling away.

"I- I need to go." Sana excused herself, only tobe stopped by the younger girl.

"Stay with me tonight, please." the midget pleaded, and again, it felt like a sin when Chaeyoung's glint was full of hope. Even though she knew for a fact that the midget was wasted. So she was bound to agree. Nothing happened that night, only Sana and Chaeyoung sleeping next to each other.

***

Chaeyoung woke up to see Sana sleeping next to her. Her head was throbbing from the over intake of alcohol last night. She wanted to ask Sana about what happened last night, and like a telepathy, Sana's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened last night?" the midget questioned.

"We attended Momo's party, and you drank 7 cups of beer."

"Oh shit. No wonder I can't remember anything." Chaeyoung cursed.

_"i knew it'll be like this." sana said to herself._

"What's the best thing that happened last night?"

"You weren't sober." Sana answered, earning a pout from the younger. She took it as a joke, but little did she know that Sana meant it.

"And the worst?"

Sana looked down, not wanting an eye contact.

"You weren't sober."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If possible, leave kudos and some comments. That would really help me boost my confidence in writing :)


End file.
